


Blood On The Floor

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Razors, Sadistic!Harry, Sex, Smut, Violence, crazy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Harry wants to make Draco angry.





	Blood On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I finally recovered my HP fics from my HDD that died years ago. Posted on LJ long time ago. Written in 2004. 
> 
> I was in an incredibly dark place when I wrote this. Let me give you a bit of inside info. I have an aversion to bodily fluids. It doesn't matter what it is. Blood, pee, vomit, semen, anything no. no no no no no. No. So when I wrote this I was freaking out and everything but my friend Krid was laughing at me and it was written for her.

The veins under my skin are blue. They're so dominant against the paleness of the underside of my arms. As I sit on the edge of this tub, I trace the lines. I wonder why I see them now. They've always been there.

 

Is it from the cold water where my feet rest? I sit and wonder how far the shiny gray edge will sink in. The door opens and you walk through. You stand there and you stare at me and what I have in my hand.

 

A smile crosses your face and I feel inclined to make this razor bite into your skin. To make deep cuts that will widen your mouth and make your head fall back. I want to cut that black from your skin. I wanted to make my _own_ mark on you.

  
Tainted is what you are, you are flawed. I know if I say that you’ll be hurt. It would wound you more than this blade could do. I wonder what it would be like to just watch lazy rivers of red run down your body. Watch it bubble up bright red, pool into the crevices of your body then dry dark and flaking. I’d think I’d like to run my fingers through your blood. Wash my hands in it. It is disturbing that this _turns me on_.

 

You’re still standing there smiling at me as I stand and walk to you. You say nothing as I pick you up to set your body on the counter. I can tell you want to make some snide remark as I use enough lubricant to make the friction feel delicious. The first time I used you as a substitute for him, you screamed.

 

This is nothing new to your body as I penetrate you. Oh, Merlin. You feel tight around my cock. Heat and skin surround me and—Something catches my eye.

 

Steel. My thoughts go back to what I originally was thinking about. Your blood. Your beautiful, beautiful life force. Just thinking about it makes me drive into you with more _strength_ than intended. You whimper. It makes me want to fuck you _harder_.

 

Sometimes I know you don’t love me. You can’t love me. I’m beneath you but yet you are willing to ride me like a bitch. You want to get angry at me, don’t you? You want to get angry at me for making you take me.

 

Go on, Malfoy. Get angry because it’s only going to turn me on more. It’s only going to make me want to thrust into you faster and faster. I want to be deep in your body when you finally break down and scream at me to stop! NO! You can’t go on!

 

I want to feel you milking me. I want to feel your body coaxing an orgasm out of me. I want to release myself into you.

 

I reach over and grab the razor. I grip your hips tighter with one hand as I lodge myself even further into you. Then I begin my work and let the edge dip into your flesh. I want to carve your flesh with designs that will mark you as mine. But you’ve always been mine haven’t you, Malfoy?

 

Your first reaction, as the blood wells up and starts to dribble down your arm, is to pull away from me. I want to laugh as you try to push me away. You won’t be getting away from me.

 

_You. Are. Mine._

 

Everything that you are is because of me. Your entire career at Hogwarts was devoted to making me miserable. Your skin, your mark, even the scent of your fucking body is mine.

 

I glance down at my forearm. My body is now warm and I can barely see my veins. They're not straight. Neither are the lines I am _carving_. My hand shakes and you move, fucking up my design.

 

Nights of me bending you over a desk, table or fucking you against the rough stone walls of Hogwarts come flashing into my memory. I drive into you and I can feel myself approaching that plane of ecstasy. The completion of my troubles.

 

The razor slides over and into your skin blood appearing instantly. I moan with delight as my hands skate over the slick flesh. Then my legs are weak and I cannot breathe as I come. Yes, yes—After a few moments of panting and leaning my forehead against yours I can feel my legs begin to strengthen.

 

You don’t move as I pull out of you but I notice you’re still breathing. I did enough to hurt you but not kill you. I bring my hand up to my face and the tip of my tongue extends to lick at a smear of blood. I step back to inspect my handiwork.

 

I can see the anger finally appearing in your eyes. Yes, good.  _C’mon Malfoy_ , get angry because I fucked you. You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re angry. I need this. I need you. I notice the blood on you; under your fingernails; small rivulets sliding over your stomach; pooling on the counters. Why would it be under your fingernails? It is most likely mine from where you’ve dug your hands into my back, trying to hold onto me. 

 

I love being able to cut you and then have you lick your own blood off my lips. I wonder how you taste to yourself. Are you just as heady and delicious as you are on my tongue? I know it can’t taste the same to me. I lean forward to lap gently at a cut.

 

As soon I am within your reach I can feel the blade at my throat. I know now it’s your turn to take my blue and turn it into red, just as I’ve done to you.

 


End file.
